Friday With the Brotherhood
by Red Witch
Summary: Just a typical Friday, Brotherhood style!


**I don't own X-Men Evolution characters. Just had this idea inspired by "Operation Rebirth."**

**Friday With the Brotherhood**

"Friday! Pizza day!" Fred crowed as he chomped down on his lunch. 

"The one day of the week the cafeteria food doesn't suck," Lance nodded. "Hey where's Toad?"

"Here he comes," Fred waved. "Come on little buddy! I saved you a slice."

"Thanks yo," Todd sat down. "Hey you guys will never guess what happened!"

"Principal Kelly spontaneously combusted?" Pietro raised an eyebrow.

"No," Todd shook his head. "Listen, I was just hanging out looking for bugs in a tree when I see Rogue and Blue Boy walking by just yaking along when they had a run in with Eric the Dead Head!"

"You mean that fat loser who was the main bully around here until we showed up?" Fred asked.

"That's him!" Todd nodded. "Anyway Rogue starts giving him grief and Blue Boy tries to stop it when Eric grabs his arm and wrecks his watch! Next thing you know, the Freak show starts up!"

"Great just what we need around here," Pietro grumbled. "Another demon sighting. Let the screaming begin!"

"No, no!" Todd told him. "That's where the good part comes in. Along comes Red and whammo! She pulled some sort of mind control on him and makes him forget the whole thing happened!" 

"Wait a minute!" Lance snapped. "Are you telling us that Red knows how to erase memories now?"

"Terrific," Pietro groaned. "Wonderful. That's all we need around here! Another mind warper!" 

"Scary," Fred gulped. "I mean reading minds is one thing but fooling around with them?"

"Xavier 2," Pietro grumbled. "The sequel."

"I ain't finished!" Todd snapped. "Well Eric is walking along like a zombie and stuff you know so I decided to help him out a bit by lightnin' his load, so to speak!" He pulled out a wad of bills. "Who's up for doin' something tonight?" 

"Way to go buddy!" Fred gave him a high five. 

"Good work Toad," Lance nodded. "So what do we do tonight gentlemen?" 

"I got an idea," Fred said. "Why don't we try that new all you can eat Chinese place? I got some coupons the other day and with the cash Toad swiped we can get a good meal easy!"

"For once Fred your stomach has the right idea," Pietro said. "How about it Lance?"

"Good idea," Lance nodded. "We'll tell Tabby and let her know the plan. Hey where is Tabby anyway?"

BOOOM!

"Does that answer your question?" Todd pointed in the direction of the vending machine that blew up. Although the rest of the students didn't see what caused the explosion, they didn't stick around to find out. 

"Great," Lance grumbled as he watched everyone run away. "Maybe Jean's new little talent isn't such a bad thing after all. She can help me forget this nightmare of a life." 

"Hey guys!" Tabitha sauntered over to the table. "Geeze what's everybody screaming about? It's not like vending machines don't explode every other day around here." 

"Hey Tabitha could you be a little more obvious about your powers?" Pietro snapped. "I don't think half the school saw your little fireworks."

"Relax Speedy no one saw me put it in," Tabitha sat down. "I put it in, walked away, waited ten seconds, boom, walked back over and got a soda. Simple." 

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Lance pointed out some very annoyed X-Men coming their way. "Geek alert." 

Scott and Jean stormed up to their table. "Tabitha!" Jean snapped. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"Drinking a soda," Tabitha took a gulp. "What does it look like?" 

"Tabitha you can't use your powers like that in public! What were you thinking?" Scott asked. 

"I was thinking I was thirsty so I got myself a soda," Tabitha quipped. "I know it's hard Scooter but keep up will you?" 

"Don't you realize what a risk you're taking?" Jean said. "You have to learn control! You can't just…"

"Hey!" Tabitha snapped. "I don't have to do anything I don't want to do! Last I checked I walked out of the Geek Squad! So why don't you go take a hike?"

"Yeah," Lance snapped. "What are you so worried about Red? After all, if there is any trouble all you gotta do is do a little mind wipe like you did this morning and it'll be covered up."

"What are you talking about Lance?" Scott asked.

"Oh Blue Boy had a bit of trouble with Eric the Dead Head and Jean wiped his mind after his watch broke," Lance smirked. 

"How did you know about that?" Jean asked. She then looked at Todd. "Oh." 

"Wait a minute, you used your powers on someone?" Scott asked.

"It was a sticky situation," Jean explained. "There was nothing else I could do."

"Now who's in trouble for using their powers?" Tabitha snickered. 

"Hey I was trying to protect my friends!" Jean snapped.

"And I was trying to get a drink!" Tabitha snapped back. 

"You could have paid for it!" Jean shouted.

"And you can just…" Tabitha made a fist.

"Take it easy Tabby," Pietro held her shoulder. 

"Summers unless you wanna brawl right here in front of everyone I suggest you take Red here and cool off!" Lance glared at Scott. "Personally I don't care if you do start something. Just remember, we'll finish it."

"Listen Lance," Scott instinctively grabbed his shades.

"Scott no!" Jean took his arm. "Not here. They're not worth it. Let's go."

"Fine," Scott said. "Listen Alvers, we're not gonna just sit back and let you and your group of delinquents run wild. We'll be watching you."

"Yeah?" Lance sneered. "And we're gonna be watching you! Just try and push us around. See what happens." 

The two X-Men walked away. The Brotherhood snickered at their departure. "Way to go Tabby!" Fred laughed. "You told her off!" 

"Way to stand your ground!" Pietro smiled. "Hey tonight we're gonna try that new Chinese place. Wanna come?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Tabitha smiled. 

The rest of the school day dragged by. Finally the bell rang and the Brotherhood was on their way to Lance's jeep. "Man I love the weekends!" Lance smiled.

"Yeah nothing to do but sit back and relax with your homies yo!" Todd hopped inside Lance's jeep. 

"I suggest we leave post haste," Pietro said. "Before Summers discovers the little surprise I left in his car."

"ALVERS!" Scott screamed. 

"Too late," Lance chuckled as they drove off. "What did you do?"

"Oh the usual," Pietro smirked. "Filled his car with tapioca." 

"MAXIMOFF I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Evan shouted shaking his fists as they drove by.

"I also put some in Daniel's locker," Pietro smiled. "Not to mention Jean's locker, Duncan's gym bag and Kelly's car." 

"Somebody had a slow day," Todd remarked.

"I felt like taking it easy today," Pietro shrugged. "Home first?"

"How about we hang out at the mall for a while?" Tabitha suggested. 

"Uh not such a good idea especially what happened the last time," Lance said. 

"You are such a spoilsport Lance," Tabitha folded her arms. "Just because I set one little dress on fire…" 

"Why don't we hang out at the arcade?" Fred suggested. "It's next door to K-Mart and the Chinese place anyway."

"Why not?" Lance sighed. "At least we know the Geek Patrol won't be there." 

They pulled into the parking lot at the mini-mall. "Let's hit the games!" Todd rubbed his hands together. 

"Actually I wanna check out K-Mart," Pietro said. "Coming Tabby?"

"Good idea Speedy," Tabitha grinned. "We'll meet you in there."

"Why do they want to go to K-Mart yo?" Todd scratched his head as they took off.

"Something tells me we really don't want to know the answer to that question," Fred sighed. "Let's go play some games."

"I wanna play skee ball and get some tickets!" Todd whooped as they went inside.

"Me Too!" Fred said. "Then we can get some cool prizes!"

"You two are like little kids you know that?" Lance shook his head. 

"You're just jealous cause you can't play skee ball," Todd snickered.

"Oh please," Lance said. "All you have to do is roll a stupid ball into a stupid hole. How hard could that be? It's a waste of time."

"Yeah for you because you can't do it!" Fred mocked.

"Is that a challenge Blobbo?" Lance growled.

"Yeah," Fred sneered and poked Lance in the chest with his finger.

"Yeah!" Todd snickered. 

"Okay fine," Lance folded his arms. "Let's make this interesting. The one with the lowest number of tickets has to do the other two's laundry for a month!"

"You're on!" Fred said. 

"Let's go!" Todd grabbed a skee ball and rolled the first ball.

About two hours later…

"1997, 1998, 1999, 2000, 2001!" Todd crowed counting his tickets. 

"Almost as many as mine!" Fred smiled waving a handful of tickets.

"Boy I'll bet we can get something good with this stuff!" Todd said. "I'm gonna get that toy train over there! And the paddleball, and some pixie sticks!"

"I'm gonna get the easy bake oven!" Fred smiled. "And a new paddleball. What are you gonna get Lance?"

"Shut up," Lance grumbled glaring at the five tickets in his hand.

"He don't even have enough to get a fake moustache yo!" Todd giggled.

"I know what he can get," Fred grinned. "Laundry detergent so he can make our laundry smell real good!" 

Lance glared at them as they laughed. "Fine will you two losers just go get your toys so we can get out of here?"

"Losers?" Todd looked at him. "The guy who has to make sure our sheets are spring fresh soft for a month is calling us losers?" 

"That's quite rude," Fred smirked. 

The next thing Lance knew he was carrying all of Todd and Fred's prizes to the jeep. "Stupid skee ball," He muttered under his breath. "Stupid bet." He put them in the jeep. "Okay can we go now?"

"Yeah it's almost time to eat anyway," Fred looked at his watch.

"Freddy you think any time is the right time to eat," Lance said as they went to K-Mart.

"Hey it's my metabolism okay?" Fred said. Then he noticed that dozens of people were running out of the store. "What's going on?" He asked as they went inside. 

"I see Tabitha and Pietro have been busy," Lance looked around and saw that all the mannequins were dressed up in outlandish styles. The male figures were all wearing dresses and the female ones looked like clowns. 

"Now I see why they wanted to come in here," Fred said as they saw the chaos in the store. 

"Nothing like a little fun at K-Mart to brighten up a dull day," Todd remarked as they walked through the store. There were people all over the place running around looking very confused. Various things were seen and overheard as they walked through the store. 

"Who put toilet paper all over the garden department?"

"Somebody stole my shopping cart and I want it back!" 

"Okay who 're-alphabetized' all the books?"

"Who's the wise guy who put on Ozzy Osborne in the music department?" 

"There's perfume all over the auto department!" 

"Who set off all the alarm clocks?" 

"Are you telling me **all** of the security cameras exploded?" 

"How did bubble bath get into my cash register?"

"How did all this candy get stuck to the walls?" 

"Somebody wrote **what** in the ladies' bathroom?" 

"Where did these hamsters come from?" 

"Let me get this straight, you said this girl wanted to take the lawnmower for a test drive?" 

"Then this white haired kid whips out a magnifying glass and starts chanting, 'Burn Barbie burn!'" 

"Where's security when you need them?"

"There's cereal all over the store!" 

"I swear they tried to put a Hershey bar on layaway!" 

"How did they get the goldfish in the jewelry display?" 

"Is that a bat on the ceiling?" 

"How did somebody plant a tree from the garden department in the middle of the kids' clothing department without anyone noticing?"

"Will someone please turn off all those stupid blue lights!" 

"I don't believe it! Some nut took all the bras and panties and threw them around all over the store!" 

"What is all this whipped cream doing here?" 

"Who's been playing with the pizza dough in the Little Caesar's food court section?" 

"Help me! Some kids stuffed me in this sleeping bag and I can't get out!" 

"Who let out all the parakeets in the pet department?" 

Meanwhile one poor man wandered the store in a daze "Valerie…?" He called up and down the aisles. 

"I think we'd better find them before the cops show up," Todd said. 

"There they are!" Fred pointed out. They were relaxing with a drink in the patio furniture area. They both had sunglasses on. 

"Hi welcome to Club K-Mart!" Tabitha waved.

"Come on you guys let's eat," Fred said.

"Somebody get this hamster off of me!" A woman ran by screaming with a hamster on her back.

"Yeah it's getting kind of dull here," Pietro finished off his drink. They got up and went out the door just as the fire engines arrived. The snuck away and watched the chaos at a distance.

"What did you set on fire this time?" Todd asked Tabitha.

"Nothing. Just blew up a few things," Tabitha shrugged. "Boy people sure do overreact to the littlest things don't they?" 

"Something tells me we'd better not go back there for a couple of months," Lance sighed.

"Terrific," Fred grumbled. "Another place we can't go. Oh well let's eat." 

They went inside the restaurant. Twenty minutes later there were several Chinese chefs crying their eyes out. The Brotherhood enjoyed their meal with the usual jokes, food fights, and occasional exploding moo go gai pan. 

"Man I am stuffed yo," Todd patted his stomach.

"Hey let's read our fortunes!" Tabitha said handing them each a fortune cookie.

"Okay me first!" Pietro said. "Take time to stop and smell the roses. Slow down. Boy did I get the wrong fortune!" 

"Me next!" Fred said. "Say what you think and you'll discover that others will stop to listen."

"You really believe that Freddy?" Tabitha asked.

"If they don't I'll pound them!" Fred said.

"My turn," Lance said. "This is not the day to take chances or make bets. Oh great **now** you tell me!" He threw down his fortune in disgust. 

"What's yours say Tabby?" Todd asked. 

"Nothing will be as bad as it appears," Tabitha read.

"Unless of course there is a skunk in your locker," Pietro quipped. "Okay Toad what's your fortune?"

"You will have a run in with a blue furred freak," Todd said.

"It says that?" Fred asked.

"No that's what I see," Todd pointed. "Look who's coming in!" Sure enough there was Kurt and Amanda walking in. 

Lance caught the look on Tabitha's face. "Okay Tabby," Lance said. "Keep it under control. Just let it go. He wasn't worth it anyway." 

"Hey who cares about him?" Tabitha folded her arms. "Not me! I am so over him!"

"Yeah right," Pietro nodded. He looked around. "Check please!" 

"I say we check up on the young lovers," Todd snickered.

"No!" Lance said. "Let's just ignore them. Besides if we start something the freak's only gonna run to the rest of the Geek Squad and then they're gonna start something."

"You mean one member of the Geek Squad in particular don't you Lance?" Pietro snickered. 

"Ever since you started to date **her** you've turned into a real wuss you know that?" Fred grumbled. 

"Oh heaven forbid you incur the wrath of the Kitty Kat," Todd mocked.

"Shut up!" Lance snapped. "Let's just get the check and go okay? Tabby…Tabby?" He looked around. "Uh oh…"

BOOM!

Chicken Chow Mien splattered all over the walls. "Forget the check," Lance sighed. "Let's just sneak out the back." 


End file.
